Interstitial fluid is found in the interstitial spaces of a multicellular animal. It is the main component of extracellular fluid and a source of nutrients for the cells. Interstitial fluid contains glucose, salt, fatty acids, minerals such as calcium, magnesium and potassium, as well as oxygen and other components essential to the survival of cells. Interstitial fluid receives its components via capillaries by means of diffusion.
While significant research effort has been expended regarding the use of interstitial fluid as a biomarker for cancer research and diagnosis, research pertaining to use of interstitial fluid for treatment of disease or damaged tissue appears to be lacking. It has now been found that autologous interstitial fluid can be effectively collected and utilized to provide essential sustenance to preselected target cells at a body site remote from the collection site.